doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Welcome to The wiki for Doctor Who collectibles and merchandise that any Doctor Who fan and collector can edit since October 2008 Recent releases ;Nemonite Invasion CD :The cover of The Nemonite Invasion has been released. :The Nemonite Invasion is read by Catherine Tate, and is available on the 12th February in the UK ;E-Space & Yeti :Covers and info for The E-Space Trilogy DVD set and Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen CD has been released today. ;The E-Space Trilogy :Full Circle :The Doctor discovers the TARDIS has fallen into E-Space and landed on the planet Alzarius. Its only inhabitants live on a vast, dilapidated spaceship which they have been attempting to repair for generations in order to return to their home planet. But Mistfall, a legendary time of terror, is coming again to Alzarius, and an eerie menace is rising out of the misty marshes. The Doctor and Romana must solve the riddle of the strange Marshmen if they are to have any chance of returning to their own universe. :State of Decay :Searching for a way out of E-Space, the Doctor and Romana, joined by a young stowaway, land on an Earth-like planet. Here the people live in fear of 'the Three who Rule'; cruel lords who live in a high tower overlooking their village. Suppressing all learning to keep their subjects ignorant and helpless, what chilling secret are these ruthless monarchs concealing? An ancient evil is rising once again and only the Doctor and Romana can destroy it. :Warriors' Gate :A strange creature forces its way into the TARDIS steering them to a white void occupied only by the ruins of an old building and a spaceship. This empty space is a gateway to the past and future and the creature responsible for taking them there is Biroc, a Tharil, an enslaved race. The gateway offers the only exit out of E-Sapce, but the void is contracting. Are the Doctor and his friends fated to spend eternity in E-Space? And what final shock revelation awaits the Doctor? :Special Features :DISC 1 - Full Circle :- Commentary – with actor Matthew Waterhouse, writer Andrew Smith and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead. :- All Aboard the Starliner – cast and crew look back at the making of this story. :- K-9 in E-Space – a look at the robot dog's role in the E-Space arc. With actors Lalla Ward, John Leeson, script editor Christopher H Bidmead, writers Andrew Smith and Terrance Dicks. :- Swap Shop – Noel Edmonds chats to Matthew Waterhouse and takes calls from viewers of the Saturday morning entertainment show after Waterhouse's first appearance as Adric. :- E-Space – Fact or Fiction? - Could E-Space really exist? A look at the science behind the concept of Exo-Space featuring script editor Christopher H Bidmead, visual effects designer (and Fellow of the British Interplanetary Society) Mat Irvine, authors Stephen Baxter and Paul Parsons, planetary scientist Dr Andrew Ball and astronomer and television presenter Sir Patrick Moore. :- Continuity – BBC continuity announcements from the original transmission. :- Photo Gallery :- Isolated Score :- Coming Soon :- PDF Material :- Programme Subtitles :- Subtitle Production Notes :DISC 2 - State of Decay :- Commentary with actor Matthew Waterhouse, director Peter Moffatt and writer Terrance Dicks. :- The Vampire Lovers – cast and crew look back at the making of this story. :- Film Trims – mute 35mm film trims from the model effects filming for the story, featuring alternative takes of the Tower and the scout ship staking the Great Vampire. :- Leaves of Blood – a history of Vampires in literary fiction featuring authors Ramsey Campbell, Stephen Gallagher, Kim Newman, Pete Crowther, Simon Clark, Alison L R Davies, Chris Fowler and vampire specialist Dr Tina Rath. :- The Blood Show – a fascinating insight into the use and meaning of blood in society and culture. :- The Frayling Reading – cultural historian Sir Christopher Frayling looks at State of Decay with reference to the vampire stories of film and literature. :- Continuity – BBC continuity announcements from the original transmission. :- Photo Gallery :- Isolated Score :- Coming Soon :- PDF Material :- Programme Subtitles :- Subtitle Production Notes :DISC 3 - Warriors' Gate :- Commentary with actors Lalla Ward and John Leeson, director Paul Joyce, script editor Christopher H Bidmead and visual effects designer Mat Irvine. :- The Dreaming – cast and crew look back at the troubled making of this story. :- The Boy with the Golden Star – actor Matthew Waterhouse looks back on his time on the show. :- Lalla's Wardrobe – a trip through Romana's time on the show via the medium of the many costumes actress Lalla Ward wore along the way. It’s a one-off Frockumentary like you’ve never seen before. :- Extended and Deleted Scenes – missing scenes from an earlier edit of ep. two. :- Continuity – BBC1 continuity announcements from the original transmission. :- Photo Gallery :- Isolated Score :- Easter Egg – Mat Irvine talks about the Gundan axes and his own on-screen role in Warriors' Gate. :- Coming Soon :- PDF Material :- Programme Subtitles :- Subtitle :- Production Notes ;Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen :A single blow from the giant, hairy paw smashes the explorer to the ground. Terrified, he flees from the monster's glowing eyes and savage fangs... :Why are the peaceful Yeti now spreading death and destruction? And what is the secret behind the glowing cave on the mountain? When Doctor Who discovers that a long-dead friend is still alive, he knows why his visit to the lonely Himalayan monastery has led to a struggle to save the Earth! :David Troughton reads Terrance Dicks' complete and unabridged novelisation, first published by Target Books in 1974. :The E-Space trilogy is released on the 26th January in the UK :Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen is released on the 8th January in the UK To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * The "to do list": Doctor Who Collectors Wiki:To do list. * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. [[The Tomb of the Cybermen (DVD)|'The Tomb of the Cybermen']] The once-feared Cybermen have disappeared from the universe without trace. An expedition from Earth arrives on Telos - homeworld of the Cybermen - to try and discover exactly what has become of the silver giants... find out more! The Plotters London, November 1605. The TARDIS materializes at a crucial moment in British history. While Ian and Barbara set off for the Globe Theatre, Vicki accompanies the Doctor on a mysterious mission to the court of King James... find out more! [[Marco Polo (CD)|'Marco Polo']] When the TARDIS breaks down on the Roof of the World, Central Asia in 1289, its occupants are met by the explorer Marco Polo. His mammoth undertaking is th cross the desert to Peking, and before long he has set his mind on presenting the TARDIS to the emperor Kublai Khan as a gift on his arrival. Unless they can persuade Polo otherwise, the Doctor and his companions will lose their only means to escape this moment in history... find out more! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse